Elliott Mitoa (anime)
Elliott Mitoa is a main character of Crystal Jewels. Biography Original Series In The Guys are Around, Elliott appears in a scene to his childhood friend, Kouchu Misako. He reminded him that he was a physician Crystal Brawler, and he would be signing up for the tournament. Elliott then participated in the brawl against Henry and Steven and won against both of them using a Snakedragon. However, the only Crystal Brawler he lost to is Broah because her Spikefish shocked Snakedragon in paralysis. In Hang Ten the Nen!, at the middle of the episode, Elliott appears to rescue the Crystal Brawlers from the Furious Five, an evil organization led by Hunter Grai to get the Crystal Balls to rule the world. He got Pionchop to scare them away. Elliott then represent Kouchu his shed in the jungle. In the Exclaimed Note, Elliott was one of Shauna's suggestions for the embarrassing note. In Have an Apple??, Elliott turned into a doll, but he is turned back to human by Kouchu. In Give me Water of Joy!, Elliott tells Kouchu that he is a great tamer. Later on, at night, Hyseno was scared by Furious Five, and it was on a hot temper. Elliott arrived with the Crystal Brawlers and calmed Hyseno down. Hyseno wanted to be with Elliott, so he brought it with him in the diamond. In Getting away Justice, Elliott made fun of Kouchu on his way to the Splitteree Cup. In Maze of Consort, Elliott got paralyslzed from falling in the Electric Ivy, and cannot undo the effect. He get help from Kouchu to get medicine to cure him. The Crystal Monsters from the Electric Ivy attacks Elliott, and Kouchu and Roaracryst saves him, "sacrificing" themselves. Meanwhile, Elliott was cured. In The End's Magic, Elliott was told to take care of Kouchu (as a puppy), while Shauna and Sakuro get some things to undo Kouchu's effect. Elliott neglected his responsibilities and ends up being worse when Kouchu is in trouble. However, Elliott manages to save Kouchu from fire, and Kouchu returned to normal. In The Fourth Medal is Worth it All!, Elliott helps Kouchu find his fourth medal. In The Academy's Flame, Elliott came to the school to remind Kouchu about their previous experiences. In Dancing Crystal Jewels Treader, Elliott went to the party to have fun with his friends and Crystal Brawlers. The fun was ruined when Marcy stepped in the corner to confess her feelings to Dustin. However, Dustin "rejected" her, and she got angry and sends her Marukas to attack. Elliott helps Kouchu to flee her away. After that, he took the photo with Kouchu. In Moon in the Midnight, Elliott travels with Kouchu, Shauna, Sakuro, Dustin, and Lily to the campsite. They got attacked by the Ratlettes and Roaracryst saves them. In Crystal Jewels League Starts, Elliott have prepared for the tournament. His Snakedragon was knocked out when he was on the semifinalist title because Snakedragon have refused to hit the Aerospace Bomb to deflect it. In Jarbon Islands, Elliott bids Kouchu farewell for now until he decided oflr not to go to Jarbon Islands.